Love and the Games
by cold.nightmare
Summary: It's time for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Will Katniss fall into a forbidden love with a certain Career from 1 and leave the Games with him? Or will she win the Games with someone else and have to live without that certain someone? Karvel story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and it's characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

It's my first night here. I couldn't sleep so I came up to the roof. I guess I couldn't sleep because I was slightly worried that my district partner Peeta Mellark would get drunk and then hurt himself at the party. Apparently, all the tributes have a party on the first night after the opening ceremony. I don't have any clue what Peeta's like, but I would guess that he's getting drunk on accident.

I tried to go to bed after deciding not to go. I don't want to get drunk with the other tributes and probably end up in bed with one of them. But I couldn't go to sleep so I came up here.

Going the the events that happened earlier today, I decide that our outfits for the opening ceremony were the best. Cinna is a magic worker when it comes to stuff like that. Then I look down at the crowds below.

All the Capitol's citizens were probably down there celebrating the batch of new tributes that they got. I heard that they've been doing it since the reapings were over. The were probably more hyped up because they got me; the volunteer from 12. It's ridiculous. Celebrating 23 tributes' impending doom is disgusting.

All of a sudden, the door to the roof opens. I see a figure in the darkness coming towards me, so I sink into the shadows so I can't be seen.

They keep coming towards me, and I get scared and think they might have seen me for a brief second. But I'm wrong. They sit down across from me, and I recognize the boy from One. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. "What are you doing up here?" I ask as I move out of the shadows. I'm pleased to see the I startled a Career.

"I got sick of watching the other tributes get drunk and screw each other out in the open. I mean, can't the get a room or something?" I'm caught off guard by how friendly he's acting towards me. "Oh, yeah. Introductions. Screw my memory. The name's Marvel, Marvel Hinder." He holds out his hand to shake and I hesitantly shake it. Who knows, I might get an ally.

I open my mouth to say my name, but he interrupts me. "I already know who you are, Fire Girl. Kind of hard to forget someone who made quite an entrance at Opening Ceremonies. You know, between me and you, I think that Glimmer was jealous of you and Lover Boy holding hands." The next sentence he says, he tries to say it low enough so I can't here him, but I do. "I know I was..."

"So," he continues in a normal voice, "why'd you volunteer? I mean, come on, somebody that volunteers from one of the lower districts surely wants themselves killed. But you don't look like the type of person that would do that." He studies me. "So why'd you do it?"

I study him, trying to figure out if I should tell him about Prim or not. But instead I find myself staring at his eyes. They were green, like pine needles. I know I'm losing myself in them it's just...

**Marvel POV**

She is staring at me; at my eyes with her gray ones. I looked into her's also, trying to see if I could get anything out of them. All I saw was their beauty. They were fierce but soft like a rain storm. My eyes went down to her lips which I studied intensely. They were soft too. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. So before I know it, my hand is cupping her cheek and I'm leaning into her. I inhaled her scent. She smelled like the forest.

**Katniss POV**

He leans towards me and I close my eyes. I don't care if he's a Career. I can tell there is something different about him. Right now though, I've got my mind set on other things...

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger on the first chapter. What's going to happen? Will Marvel try something? Will they have a steamy kiss shared on the roof? Or is Katniss going to stop the kiss that might be shared between them? Find out next time if I continue the story!**

**xoxo sn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews would really be helpful! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

-Recap-

**Katniss POV**

He leans towards me and I close my eyes. I don't care if he's a Career. I can tell there is something different about him. Right now though, I've got my mind set on other things...

-End of Recap-

Marvel leaned into me as I closed my eyes, and not soon after I feel his lips on mine. I actually felt something, unlike with Gale. I mean, yeah, the kiss was good, but it is nothing compared to this. He ran his tongue against my lips, asking for permission. I part mine, and it's like our tongues are bent on killing each other. It lasts for a minute, and he pulls away. I open my eyes, and we both look at each other. Embarrassed, I get up and walk to the door to the roof. I turn around and run back to Marvel. I give him a peck on the cheek, making sure that he thought I liked the kiss. And I did.

**Marvel POV**

She looks at me one last time before she runs for the door. She swings it open, and disappears quickly. I keep my eyes on the door, hopeful she'll come back. But I know she won't. I know that the peck was to say that she liked the kiss, but I don't think we'll ever have a second one. I look over the ledge and stare at the crowds below. I know I'm supposed to volunteer and that I know how to kill a person 25 feet away, but I really don't want to be in the Games. I'm a Career. And I shouldn't be thinking like this. But I'm falling for the Girl on Fire.

**Katniss POV**

I run into my room and shut the door, intent on shutting out the world. The thoughts in my head are all jumbled, I can't make anything out. What happened on the roof... what did happen on the roof? I start ticking things off on my fingers as I go through them. 1-I was sitting on the roof, going through my thoughts about the Opening Ceremonies. 2-The Career, Marvel, from District 1 comes up. 3-I scare him. 4-We talk. 5-We kiss. But how did all of that lead up to a kiss? It's confusing really. But when I start to think about the kiss again... there was definitely something there. No matter how hard I try, there's a part of me that's saying there is more when I try to push it away. Why won't it just shut up? Then I realize it. "God." I say to myself. "I'm falling for a Career." And that part of me will never let me forget it. And I drift off to sleep, HIM on my mind.

**Peeta POV**

I walk, more like stagger through the door to the penthouse with a drunk Glimmer. Wait. Is that her name? Or was it Shimmer? Oh well. We go off towards my room and fall onto the bed. And I black out.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to Effie pounding on my door, probably heading towards the outcome of knocking it in. I pull myself up and out of bed, put on a robe and answer the door. "Really. You couldn't just open it on the first knock, could you?" Then she walks off, mumbling something about manners. I walk out and close my door. Then I head to breakfast.

Peeta wasn't there, so I figured Effie was having trouble getting him up because of the party last night. Then she walks in. "Haymitch, would you be ever so kind to open up the door to our other tribute's room?" Effie asks him.

He sighs and gets up, biscuit still in hand. "If I have too..." They walk off in the direction off Peeta's door, and hear two screams. I recognize one as Effie, but who's the other? All of a sudden, I see the girl from one running out of the penthouse.

When I piece together what just went on, I started laughing. Haymitch comes in laughing too, but he's supporting a wide-eyed Peeta. Then Effie trails them in, wearing a face full of horror. It only makes me laugh harder. Our mentor set Peeta down in his chair. "Have a little fun last night, Peeta?" He swallows, and both me and Haymitch laugh again.

"I think he may have had a little TOO much fun if you ask me." I say.

Haymitch turns to Peeta. "I think now would be a good time to tell you that since the walls are so thin, we can hear EVERYthing." Now his face is really red. I'm doing everything I can to not fall out of my chair. "So, consider that before you bring back one of your other... friends." Haymitch falls out of his chair, now having a laughing fit. Effie gets disgusted and leaves.


End file.
